


[IDWR-1.5] Get Even

by Erix



Series: IDWR [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDWR第一部番外（含2篇）</p><p>Get Even (G)<br/>Good Old Stuff (G)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get Even

现实中可没有什么完美情侣，每一对情侣之间总会有那么点小矛盾，Steve和James之间的问题在于：James总不愿意去参加Steve单位组织的、可携带家属的集体活动。这其中的原因当然很简单，因为旧身份的关系，James可能这辈子都没有和警务大家庭打成一片的想法。   
  
当然了Steve对此表示理解，但是他着实为了能把James拉进自己朋友圈这件事做了很多的努力。早在一年多前伤愈归队的时候，Steve就和所有了解事件详情的同事们挨个的去谈了心，一是要大家可以对James的旧身份保密，二是希望大家可以理解自己的感情。Steve的老朋友们都表示了同情和支持，那些原先也算不上朋友的人，Steve也并不在乎他们是不是打算因此和他绝交。总之等到Steve和James复合以后，他的警察朋友们要么对James过去的身份一概不知，要么也都接受了James改过自新的事实，至于那些仍然无处不在的恐同分子，Steve和他们根本没什么交集。实际上，Steve认为带James去参加调查局的集体活动已经完全没什么不妥了，问题只剩下James的主观意愿。   
  
Steve总会兴致勃勃的把每次活动的时间地点报告给James，但是对方每次都只是含糊其辞的说些：“并不想参加”、让Steve“玩得开心”之类的话，Steve开始的时候等得很耐心，但是时间长了，他不免要带上一两分抱怨的口气，“陪我一起有这么难吗？”   
  
这时James就会变得毛躁起来，“其他的事情我全都可以陪你，而且也全都照办了。你的朋友我也见过不少，三五好友小聚的时候我们还可以聊些和警察没关系的话题，但是去参加调查局的聚会？我看我还是算了吧！”   
  
接下来有两种可能的情况会发生：一是Steve回嘴两句，James生起气来，Steve只好服软求饶；或者James说得太狠，Steve生起气来，James会向Steve道歉，并有理有据的再把不想参加的理由陈述一遍，求Steve理解。无论是哪种情况，Steve仍然只能独身一人去赴约。又过了一段时间，Steve干脆不再邀请了，毕竟他不想强迫James做一些他不开心的事情，只为了满足自己的虚荣心。但是这样做也没有收到什么好效果，因为James仍然会自己生闷气。   
  
虽然这点不愉快，他们隔天就不会再提起，但是长久下去也不是办法，两个人都如此努力才换来的感情不能放任这种小裂缝滋长，他们大风大浪的走过来，怎么能在阴沟里翻船呢？   
  
正好这个时候，Steve的业余摄影爱好者朋友Reed Richards要办他的第三次个人摄影展了，在开展之前Reed给调查局的同事们发了一个专门的邀请，在展会第二日傍晚办一次小酒会，参加的人数比较适中，而且主题又和警务完全没有关系，Steve在接到邀请后对于带James出席活动又燃起了新希望。   
  
“咱们一起去看过Reed的展览，但上次的时候你并没有见到他，还有他的太太Sue，他们两个人都是调查局鉴证科的调查员，他们都知道你的事情，Sue特别跟我说要邀请你一起来……”   
  
“……好吧Steve，如果人家直接邀请了的话。再说我确实很喜欢你朋友拍的照片。”James朝Steve笑了笑。Steve开心的一把搂住James，“谢谢你。”   
  
“我该谢谢你才对，Steve。毕竟我……你知道，总是有可能让你在同事面前难堪的……”   
  
“胡说八道，我为你骄傲，James。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
酒会当天，Steve穿了正经的白衬衫灰色西服还打了蓝灰斜条纹的领带，James只穿了一件深灰色的休闲衬衫和西服裤，并没穿西服外套。两人赶到会场的时候Reed Richards的祝酒词已经讲完了，大家已经开始端着酒杯自由活动。这次的照片主题是北方，有来自格陵兰岛，冰岛，挪威，芬兰，俄罗斯，以及阿拉斯加的照片，摄影时间也跨度较大，最早的作品来自十年前。比起靠近热带、雄浑壮美的雪山，靠近极地的北方显得更加荒茫，与其说是为了表现切实的景物，所有的照片都更加凸显天下地上的空间本身。一进展厅，两个人就被巨幅的照片吸引了视线。   
  
这些照片不仅仅有景观，也有一部分表现人物活动，在一张摄于冰岛的照片里，穿着米色羊毛外套的金发女人正骑着一匹矮小可爱的冰岛马向镜头跑来，拉着缰绳的女子身子稍稍倾斜，一边笑着一边扯动小马转弯。   
  
“嗨，你们好。”James和Steve转过身，发现照片里骑马的女子正挽着Reed的手臂站在他们身后。Steve笑了笑，上前拥抱了Richards夫妇。   
  
“James，这位就是Reed Richards了，这位漂亮姑娘是他的太太Sue。他俩都在调查局的鉴证科工作。”Steve给James做了介绍，James和二位握了握手，寒暄了一句，并对Reed的照片不吝赞美。Steve看的出来James真的对摄影很感兴趣。   
  
四个人一边看展一边聊起天来，James也顺便说起之前看尼泊尔照片的感触，Sue提到James没能看到的那次展览主题是城市警察，那次展览政治目的更多一点，但也不乏一些优秀的人像摄影。Steve发现Reed开始有点心不在焉的环视会场，他顺着Reed的目光看过去，发现Reed的小舅子正站在不远的钢琴旁，跟演奏间歇休息的女琴师搭话。Sue和James也发现了Reed被调走的注意力，向钢琴的方向看去。   
  
“噢Johnny……”Sue忍不住低声呻吟起来。   
  
“Sue，你得管管他，把他从El那里赶走……”Elena Grace也是Richards的朋友，今晚被请来弹琴。   
  
“我？……我可管不了他……”   
  
“想想办法Sue，你是他姐姐，他只听你的，我可不想他在九点前就把El勾搭走……”   
  
翻了个白眼，Sue只好走了过去。   
  
James站在原地，一脸惊讶的看着远处的Johnny Storm，这个年轻人虽然比Steve看起来年轻一些，但却和Steve长得很像，Reed给他解释说Johnny是Sue的弟弟，也在调查局工作，是Steve的同事。终于会场的音乐再次响起来，三人看着Sue连拖带拽的正把Johnny往三人所在的方向拉，Reed连摇头带叹气，Steve苦笑了两下，James体会不到二人的心情，但也看着三步一回头、对钢琴师恋恋不舍的Johnny Storm，微妙的感觉到了麻烦。   
  
“嘿，Johnny。”Steve像Johnny打了个招呼，两个人面对面站在一起，真好像亲兄弟一样。只不过Johnny的发色比较深，眼睛颜色也更深一点。   
  
“嘿——Steve！”Johnny终于把注意力收了回来，看见Steve开心的笑了起来，打招呼的时候托着长音，他和Steve拥抱了一下，然后转头看向James这个陌生人。   
  
“Johnny，这位是Steve的朋友，James Barnes。”Sue把James介绍给自己的弟弟。   
  
Johnny笑得更欢了，“咳咳，原来这位就是Steve的作家男朋友啊！久仰久仰！”   
  
“作家……？”James不知道该如何答话，看看Steve又看看Sue，Sue拿胳膊肘捅了一下自己的弟弟，干笑了两下，说道，“我听Steve说James在一家武术学校当教练，是不是James？”   
  
还不待James点头回答，Johnny就把胳膊肘搭到矮他一头的姐姐的肩膀上，笑着说道，“我说你给Steve的写的情书啊，写的可真不错！以后要是我去追姑娘，能请你代个笔吗？”   
  
Steve觉得大事不妙，眼看着一层粉色爬上了James的脸颊，他的爱人咬着嘴唇站在那里没说话。Steve把一只手按在James的肩膀上，想要安抚一下对方的情绪。Johnny却搭上了James的另一边肩膀，“兄弟别脸红嘛，有种写那么肉麻的信就大方……”还没等Johnny说完，James 就撤了一步，矮肩脱离了Steve和Johnny的手，一脸尴尬的站在那里，“我想那是私人信件，你父母没教过你要尊重别人的隐私吗？”   
  
Reed已经双手捂住了脸，好像想找个地方躲起来一样。Johnny表情也阴沉了下来，笑容全消失不见了。“整个调查局都看过那封恶心吧唧的信，又不是我自己想看的，你凭什么说我父母坏话！？你最好快给我道歉。”他把胳膊从Sue身上移开，站直了身体，Sue则抓着Johnny的胳膊肘不放，“别这样Johnny……”   
  
James的脸更红了，而且Steve看得出他也已经气急了，“你要是多学点好，也不必给你父母在外面丢人现眼，还要你姐姐时刻牵着你脖子上的遛狗绳。”   
  
“James！”Steve和Sue同时不满的叫了起来，但是Johnny在他们喊出声之前就朝James扑了过去，两个人扭打在了一起。大部分客人都是警察，对于打架的事情见怪不怪，再加上几乎所有人都立刻认出了打架的一方是Johnny Storm，这就更没什么可奇怪的了。甚至在远处有人吹了一声口哨。   
  
“我真抱歉Sue……James不知道你的父母……”   
  
“当然当然……所以我才很抱歉……Johnny他……”   
  
“你们快点想办法把他们拉开……”Reed无力的说道，归根到底Reed还是个科学家，永远也无法理解陌生人在公共场所大打出手、周围人群围观叫好是个什么状况。   
  
这个时候James和Johnny已经在展馆的空地上真正打了起来，在Johnny意识到James也是有功底的人之后就不再大意的和对方玩儿摔跤游戏了，而是凶猛的拉开架势挥起了拳头，James也不示弱，他的身材与Johnny相当，出招也比对方狡猾阴狠得多。警察学校敌不过实战经验，Johnny一拳未中反被James扭了手腕，他顺势转身想要挣脱，身后却出现了空挡被James一脚踹在屁股上，往前踉跄了好几步。   
  
“嘿！Johnny小子！被人踢屁股可不行啊！”人群里有一个大块头的家伙笑着喊了一句。另外一个姑娘跟着吹了声口哨。   
  
Johnny气红了眼大叫着“闭嘴”又朝James冲了过来，但是气急败坏的的他只留了一身破绽，眼看着James又要打对方的下三路，要是这样被踢倒，Johnny不受伤才见鬼，Steve只好硬着头皮冲了上去错开扑上来的Johnny，替他接了James飞起的一脚。   
  
James意识到Steve的加入，急忙收了力，他重心不稳的向后退了两步，Steve站在了两个人中间，“听我说，别打了。”Steve看看Johnny又看看James，两只手臂伸展着，想把两个人尽可能的分开，但是Johnny跟本拿他当做空气，James也只关注着他对手的动作。   
  
“Jonathan Storm！！”Sue怒气冲天的走到Johnny身边，狠狠的拍在他的后脑勺上，Johnny嗷的叫了一声，Steve趁机转向James，把他整个人都圈在怀里，推着对方往展馆门口走去。他们身后Johnny骂骂咧咧的叫唤起来。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
“这可真不像你。”James毕竟还是被Johnny打中了几拳，小臂上出现了一片淤青，左边的锁骨和右脸颊上各红了一大片，Steve让他坐在沙发上，并给他拿了冰块。   
  
“……”James张了好几次嘴也没说话，Steve觉得他看起来有点委屈。   
  
“Johnny和Sue的父母都去世了，Johnny对别人提到他的父母很敏感……不然他也不会随便动手的。那小子虽然喜欢惹事，但其实是个实诚的家伙。”   
  
James看起来更委屈了，Steve想也许他不该偏向外人，于是转变了话题，“我还以为你不介意那封信的事情呢……我不得不把它交给局里调查……真的很抱歉。”   
  
James仍然不说话，Steve只好坐到他身边，手臂环住James的肩膀，安抚性的摩挲着James的手臂。过了好一阵，James终于放松了一点，往Steve怀里蹭了蹭，他带着点儿鼻音说道，“我写那该死的信的时候……以为再也见不到你了……我不想让你难过……而且……我也不想让你恨我。如果知道你一直恨我的话，我心里难受。那些都不是玩笑话，我不想别人拿它当个笑话。天啊Steve，而且那个家伙简直和你长得一模一样，看了就让人来气。”   
  
Steve开始还听得眼眶热热的，到最后终于忍不住微笑，“我还以为你喜欢我的长相呢。”   
  
“Steve——”   
  
“听着，我知道那是认真的，所以我把那封信要回来了，它在家里。那是我读过的最让人难过的一封信之一了，另一封是我妈妈的遗嘱。我想我得留着它们，让我知道自己获得的感情有多宝贵……所以别生气了好吗？”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
在Steve和Sue相互道歉数十次之后，Richards 夫妇执意要邀请Steve和James来家里做客，以弥补展会上的不愉快。James被Steve死拉活拖的带到了Richards夫妇在皇后区的房子里，进门以后就看见被Sue死活按在沙发上的Johnny Storm，屋子里还有上次在场外埋汰Johnny的大块头和他的女朋友。   
  
“嘿，Steve。”   
  
“Ben，这是James。”   
  
“哈哈，见识过了，从来没见过Johnny在同事面前被人踹了屁股，兄弟你可给我们添了一个礼拜的笑料。”Ben Grimm笑着和James握了握手。   
  
“好了，Johnny，该说对不起了！”Sue严厉的说道，Johnny则咬着嘴唇不吭气。James觉得自己仿佛能从年轻人身上看到十年前的Steve，天啊，他们长得真是太像了。James也有点心软，于是他不自在的拍了拍自己的裤子，然后率先说了句对不起。Johnny抬头看着他。“听着我爸是个只会喝酒揍人的狗娘养的混蛋……所以大概也没人教过我什么礼貌，我听Steve讲了你父母的事情，我很抱歉。”   
  
Johnny听他又提起了父母，红眼圈的抽了抽鼻子，Sue在旁边笑着揉了揉Johnny深棕色的短发，过了一阵子，Johnny才小声的说道，“对不起我不该随便取笑你……”长相酷似Steve的年轻人站起身，朝James伸出一只手，James握着上下甩了两下，放开手，又补充道，“我还很抱歉踢了你的屁股。”   
  
“你！”   
  
Ben爆笑了起来，Steve也笑出了声，他知道James也是个讨厌认输的家伙，这点他们三个人都很相似。最后连Johnny自己也笑了起来，他摸了摸脑袋，小声咕哝了一句，“那招是挺厉害的。”   
  
“我在皇后区教课，如果你想学两招的话，虽然我们一般只收五年级以下的小学生。”   
  
“不要得寸进尺啊，Barnes，我可没有那么弱，不信来我们的拳击俱乐部，咱们正经比试比试，Ben也在同一家，还有其他好几个同事……”   
  
“Johnny————！”这时刚刚进屋去接电话的Reed发出了一声愤怒的吼叫。Sue连忙起身，“亲爱的，出了什么事！”   
  
Johnny见状急忙跳了起来钻出客厅，直接跑向大门，边跑边回头说，“道歉完毕，姐，我先走一步了，还有约会。”于是一溜烟就没影了。   
  
Reed从屋里冲了出来，拿着自己段成两截的模型船，“那个小子去哪了！？我今天一定要揍他一顿，James！我可以花钱雇你吗！？”   
  
Sue双手叉着腰，叹了口气，对James说道，“哎，我真希望我家Johnny能像你家Steve这样稳重可靠，真想把他们俩换一换啊。”   
  
James则抓住Steve的手肘，严肃的摇了摇头，“我可不换。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
一周后，James加入了Johnny和Ben所在的拳击俱乐部。自此之后James和Steve一起参加集体活动的次数也慢慢多了起来。


	2. Good Old Stuff

青少年格斗教练James Barnes与他的男朋友——纽约调查局探员Steve Rogers同居已经有一段日子了。James第二次搬进Steve的公寓以来，早就认全了周围的街坊邻居，他甚至知道附近便利店、饭馆或酒吧里每位店员和老板的名字。但无论Steve把“共同家园”强调多少次，James仍旧很难把Steve的公寓完全当成自己的公寓。比如说，James独自在家的时候，他从不会擅自进入Steve的书房（除了打扫的时候），也不会随意打开家里任何一扇柜门，如果Steve在电话机旁扣下一张白纸，James绝对不会擅自把它翻过来看上面写了什么。James并非没有好奇心，他知道Steve的旧相册都在客厅书架下面的柜子里，Steve曾经挑过一些拿给他看，可一旦Steve把它们放回去，James就不会在未经Steve同意之前把它们取出来，也不会偷偷去翻阅那些被Steve指为“又傻又无聊的校园活动照”不愿拿给他看的相册。

并且，James独自在家的时候，仍然不会为陌生人应门。

有时候James会向Steve汇报：今天上午你去上班之后，有一个穿浅灰色西服套装，五英尺八英寸，黑发绿眼的白种男人来敲过门，他穿11码的皮鞋。Steve会问他访客是什么人，James却会回答不知道，因为他没有开门。Steve总是对此露出哭笑不得的表情。

“James，你为什么不开门呢？”某一次Steve终于忍不住问道。

“也许来的是你的朋友或同事。”

“那你就更应该开门替我接待一下啊？”Steve明显看不到其中的逻辑。

“你的朋友，我又不认识，如果对方看到陌生人来开门……”

“那你就自我介绍一下嘛！”

“如果他要进屋呢？我应不应该请他坐下，给他倒杯咖啡招待他？”

“如果是个有礼貌的客人的话……当然。”Steve完全看不出这其中的不妥。

“那怎么能只看他是否对我有礼貌？如果是和你亲近的朋友，也许我会对他太过冷淡；如果只是泛泛之交，没准我会对他过分殷勤；如果是你的同事，也许你不愿意让他知道我们的事情。总之我没办法处理不了解的情况。”

“哦，天啊James，你这简直是小题大做，无理取闹。再者说了，我不需要向任何人隐瞒我们的关系，如果有什么人反对我们在一起，他大可以滚蛋。”

内心里James觉得Steve有可能说得对，但“只打有准备的仗”是James的原则，他仍旧不会给陌生人开门。

 

某个周六的上午，Steve需要去调查局取材料，James独自在家，门口突然又响起了敲门声。James自言自语地抱怨了一句，放下他正在读的小说，一声不响地走到门口，从猫眼望向门外。

门口站着一个穿浅蓝色工作服的男人，戴着帽子，但他胸前没挂名牌，衣服或帽子上也没有公司标志。James不能确定他到底是来找Steve的还是来检修房屋的。Steve的公寓五年前才新装修完毕，简洁舒适又现代化，但公寓所处的住宅楼则早已上了年头，经常不得不请人来维护，如果错过了什么重要的检查，有可能会给以后的居住带来麻烦。

但是James仍然没有开门，直到男人又尝试了一次，转身走向隔壁。嗯……大概确实是楼房维护。James这样想着，等着住在隔壁的Spencer太太打开房门。

没过一会儿，Mia Spencer从房子里探出头来，James侧耳倾听。

“夫人，您好。”

“你好，出了什么事情？”

“是这样的，住在二层的Louise太太打电话来说地下储藏室渗水了，我们今天来看的时候发现渗漏很严重，地下室已经积水了，为了不造成财物损失，希望——”

James打开了房门。

“嘿！James，早上好。”Mia对他说道。

“你好，Mia。”James笑着回答道。

修理工看向James，“先生，您好，我正在和这位夫人解释地下室渗水的事情。我需要大家尽快把下面重要的东西取上来。”

“哦……可是，我想我得打个电话问问Steve，他一早便去单位了……”James犹豫道。

Mia已经回身从房子里拿了钥匙，关上房门准备下楼了。“James，不用打电话了，你的房门钥匙和储藏室的钥匙是同一把。”

“我知道是同一把，可那些都是Steve的东西……我不知道什么比较重要……”

Mia抓住James的手臂，“傻小子，等你打完电话什么都泡透了，先都拿上来再说。再者说了，即使你不去拿Steve的东西，我也需要个绅士帮我去抬我的画板。”Mia朝James挤了挤眼睛。

James回到屋里拿上自己的家门钥匙，锁上房门，匆匆跟着Mia下楼了。

 

楼下已经有几个邻居把东西都搬回了家中。从他们裤脚潮湿的情况来看，地下室的积水已经不浅了。Mia焦急地跑下楼，James在后面跟着。地下室里积水已经没过脚踝，这还不是最糟糕的。漏水显然发生在一层，水从地下室的天花板上滴落下来。经过一周的阴雨天气，屋外已经变得晴朗起来，但现在他们的地下室里仿佛淅淅沥沥地下起了雨，没过一会儿就打湿了James的肩膀。他暗中希望Steve没把什么贵重的东西收在储藏室里。

James打开Steve的储藏室大门，这是一间五平米左右的房间，大部分东西都装在盒子里，放在墙边的货架上。地上摞着两个金属支架的折叠床，还有三五把老旧的塑料椅子。这些东西看起来没什么价值，也不怎么怕水。但是那些纸盒子大概需要抱到楼上去。James先把最底层已经挨到水的盒子纷纷拿到高处，然后他把几个盒子摞在一起，抱出地下室。

Steve的纸盒子们尺寸不大，也并不算沉，James一次可以抱三只上楼，往返了五六次，总算把地下室清空了。此后他帮助Mia把她储藏室里的相框全抱回楼上，有一些相框进了水，里面漂亮的水彩画晕染开来。

“看看这些，下水道漏个水都能让我的破烂变成艺术品。”Mia指着那些浸染的作品。

James觉得它们即使被水损坏，仍然有一种奇妙的美感，他无法确定Mia是在讽刺还是认真的，所以他只是笑了笑。

James邀请Mia进屋喝茶，但是Mia指着屋里地板上摞着的一堆箱子说道：“你不打算把它们拆开看看，里面有什么东西受潮吗？”

James有些犹豫，“可是那都是Steve的私人物品。”

“哦，甜心，Steve一定不会介意的。”黑人女子伸手打开了最上面的一只箱子，从里面拿出了一个相框，“哦，James快来看看这个，你能找到Steve吗？”

James凑上去，那是一张合影，照片里有男有女，一共四五十人，全穿着军装制服和防弹衣，手里拿着枪械武器，那张照片看起来很旧，不像是二十一世纪的印刷品。James打开相框，把相片取出来，相片后面并无字迹。

“我想这里面可能没有Steve，他没当过兵，也许是他父亲的。”

“哦？我总是分不清警察啊、部队啊、调查局啊，这些都有什么区别。”Mia笑道。

James和Mia都坐到了地板上，开始挨个打开箱子，查看里面的物品。James想，既然邻居家的Mia可以翻看这些，他自己应该也可以吧，毕竟他是Steve的男朋友不是吗？

 

这些箱子里确实没有什么贵重或看起来有特殊意义的纪念品，只有一些老旧的大学课本，一些场景不明的照片，一些破旧的装饰品，还有一些旧的素描本和绘画工具。

“我不知道Steve会画画，但是他确实很喜欢艺术，对于做警察的来说这挺特别。”Mia评价道。

“Steve的警察朋友也有几个喜欢艺术的，你知道Reed吗？Reed Richards。”

“哦！那个摄影师。Steve跟我提起过他的展览，我虽然没见到本人，但去看过那个关于城市警察的照片展！Steve只说是个朋友，我不知道他也是警察……”Mia说话间又从箱子里取出一个相框，“看看这个，真是个漂亮男孩儿。”

James把相框接过来，照片上是Steve和另一个男孩儿的合影，他们看起来不满20岁，Steve搂着另一个男孩儿的肩膀，笑得一脸幸福，阳光斑斑驳驳地洒在他们身后的草坪上。James突然觉得有些尴尬，这张照片显得太甜蜜、太私人了，让他觉得自己好像撞见了什么不该看的，可他又移不开视线——20岁的Steve Rogers，年轻，英俊，充满纯真和朝气，和现在那个与他生活在一起的男人如此相似，又如此不同。James特意不去回想自己的20岁，他看看Steve身边的男孩，告诉自己对比是没有意义的。

“你猜这是他青梅竹马的高中甜心吗？”Mia对James挤挤眼睛。James有点木然地抬起头，一时没反应过来，又看了看手中的照片才说道：“大概是Allen，他大学时候的男朋友，Steve之前提起过。”

James感觉到Mia的手掌按到他的肩上，女人的手掌很有力，James抬头看向黑人女子，女人的眼里带着笑意，“噢James，你该不会是吃醋吧？这一定已经是十五年前了。”

“当然不是……”James立刻否认，如果真要说嫉妒的话，也许他更加嫉妒Steve……他笑得那样直率单纯，就好像幸福特别简单。Mia拍拍他的肩膀，继续在最后的两个纸箱中查看。她从箱子里取出一个卷纸筒，边角有点潮湿，于是Mia取下橡胶圈，展开画纸。

那是一张人像素描，画中人物显然是Steve，边角处有签名——Allen Matson。

“好吧，现在我有点嫉妒了。”James开玩笑地说道。

 

“嘿！我看到楼下都在——”James竟然没有听见身后的脚步声，直到Steve说话，他才应声转过身。

Mia抢先说道：“嘿，Steve，你这么早就回来啦？我们已经把你的破烂都从地下室捡回来啦，有一些湿掉了，摊在阳台上晾着呢。”

James站起身，有点不知所措地看着Steve，“因为Mia说如果不打开箱子的话……我……”他想说自己并不是故意乱翻Steve东西的，但如果这样说出来，他显然也在批评Mia。不知道为什么，在James眼里，连Mia都更有权利翻看Steve的私人物品，毕竟她已经和Steve做了好几年的邻居，又是好友。

Steve只是没心没肺地笑了笑，走过来在James的嘴唇上简短地亲了一下，“谢谢亲爱的，救了我那些破烂。还有Mia，也谢谢你。”

“我只是礼尚往来，James帮我把我的破烂也运上来了。那其中竟然还有一些因为泡了水变成了艺术品。”Mia说道。

“哦，别谦虚了，那些没什么是破烂，如果你不想要就统统送给我好了。”Steve回答。

“从我的地下室扔进你的地下室吗？”Mia呵呵笑了起来，“哦，对了Steve，我们不小心找到了你大学时候的定情信物，James可不高兴了。”

“我没有！”James立刻否认道，他觉得脸上有些发热。

“什么定情信物？我怎么不知道有这种东西？”

Mia把那张人像素描递给Steve。

“哈，这是临别赠品，那个家伙，我当初可是被甩的。”Steve看着画，显然回忆起了什么，脸上挂着笑，口气里还带着三分惋惜。

James沉默地在一边看着，这就是他不愿意碰Steve的私人物品的原因——Steve的世界那么美好，充满了单纯的幸福，就连感伤和遗憾都显得甜蜜动人。那些美好的东西让James感到害怕，他从来没有碰过它们，他不知道如何应对。Mia轻轻咳嗽了一声，Steve才回过神，他看到James的表情连忙放手把画纸扔回箱子里。

“我说错话了是么？”Steve苦笑着对Mia说道。

Mia站起身，夸张地摇头叹气，她走到James身边，挽住James的手臂，“我简直不知道James看上你哪点。”

James仍然只是站在那，不知说什么才好，他并非真的嫉妒Steve的旧恋情，但仍旧有什么东西堵在胸口。他想自己也许应该坦率一点，但如果真把心情描述出来……他不觉得别人可以理解，上帝啊，他自己都无法理解。

Mia拍拍James的手背，放开他的胳膊，继续说道，“好了，我回家了，不打扰你们了。好好给你男朋友赔礼道歉。”她拍拍Steve的肩膀，径自离开了，走时不忘替他们关上大门。

 

“嘿……”Steve并没说什么辩解或安慰的话，他似乎确信地知道James并非因为吃醋而愁眉不展。Steve走上前，拥抱他，抚摸着他的后背，亲吻他的额角，好像他是个无缘无故哭泣的小婴儿一样——James记得在许久之前，他曾经如此安抚年幼哭泣的妹妹。James希望那时的妹妹也获得了他此刻获得的巨大安慰。Steve的拥抱让他上瘾。

过了一会儿，Steve放开他，但仍然双手抓着他的手腕，“你今天居然给管道工开门，这真是巨大的进步。”Steve笑着说道。

“哈。”James也随着笑了一声，“我看到Mia给那个管道工开门，这才出去的。”

Steve的表情又严肃起来，“James，我已经说过无数次了，但我不介意再说无数次，直到你相信。这里没有什么东西是你不能碰的，我的东西都是你的。没有什么人有权利对你住在这里说三道四。你知道我是怎样的人，James，我是那个第一次约会就想把自己整个人生都倒给你的家伙，我只怕你嫌烦，现在也怕你会回忆……我……”

James倾身上前，吻住Steve的嘴唇，也许他仍然会小心翼翼地对待Steve的私人物品，仍然不会轻易给陌生人应门，但他知道亲吻Steve是他随时随地都可以做的，只要他想，只要Steve在身边。也许James还需要不少时日来适应他所有新获得的特权，但是他可以一样一样慢慢来。

Steve感到James逐渐放松了下来，他放开James，开始亲自检查那些被自己塞进地下室的旧物，他给James讲那些东西的来历，但也并非每件物品都有一个有趣的故事，有些连Steve自己都想不起来是什么。Steve亲自把散乱在地上的东西整理好，塞回比较干燥的箱子里，把箱子摞在墙角。整理完毕后他躺倒在沙发上，James从厨房走出来，手里攥着一听啤酒。他推推Steve想让他起身坐好，但Steve只是抬起脑袋，待James也坐在沙发上以后又躺回去，枕在James的大腿上，James无奈地摇摇头，但并没再推开他。

Steve就那么躺了一会儿，闭上眼睛，整整一周的忙碌让他感到疲惫，有那么五分钟，他真的睡着了。再此清醒是因为感到有细小的东西掉到脸颊上，让他觉得痒，Steve伸手搔了搔，摸到一点橡皮屑。他睁开眼睛，看到James正在他脸上方的本子上画着什么，他全神贯注地盯着笔尖，稍稍长长的头发被他用橡皮筋扎在脑后。然后James移开本子，看了一眼Steve。

Steve睁着眼睛显然吓了James一跳。

“头发又长长了呢……”Steve说。

“约了下周去理发。”James心不在焉地回答，注意力又回到画画上。

“干什么呢？”Steve好笑地问道。

“画你，我也会。”James回答。

“给我看看。”Steve伸手去抓本子。

James连忙把本子举到高处，“不行。”

“为什么不行？这可是我的脸。”

“你的就是我的！”James回答道。

Steve顿了一下，他笑起来。Steve希望James把这句话记在心里，永远不要忘记。

最后Steve还是没能抢下素描本，打闹很快变成了亲吻和爱抚，此后谁也无暇再顾及本子的去向。

 

第二天清晨，Steve从沙发缝隙中把那个素描本抽出来，James看见他在翻找有图画的那页，只是嘻嘻地笑。本子大部分空白，只有一页上画了一只趴着睡觉的卡通小狗，那只小狗一点不像Steve，倒是有点像Mia Spencer家的拉布拉多Rusty。Steve怀疑地前后翻了翻，最后注意到小狗的肚子下面写着一行小字。

“瞌睡虫Steve Rogers，我爱你。”

Steve抓起茶几上的铅笔，在小狗旁边画了一只蹑手蹑脚的猫咪。

他在猫咪旁边写道：“讨厌鬼James Barnes，我也爱你。”


End file.
